MyOpic Slave
by Stear's Girl
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON... Dedicado a una gran artista y mejor persona; una pequeña fantasía calentita. Sólo adultos.


_**LEMON LEMON LEMON**_

 _ **,-**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Como siempre, los monos son de sus autoras y editoriales; y yo sólo me cojo a algunos para hacer escritos sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por entretener.  
**_

 **¡Hola, chicas!**

 **Les traigo un drabble calentito inspirado en uno de los hermosos regalos que Stearman me hizo en mi cumpleaños.**

 **LECTURA SÓLO PARA ADULTOS DE AMPLIO CRITERIO, luego no salgas con que no avisé.**

 **Muchas gracias, Martha, por el regalo de tu amistad. Este es un pequeño tributo a lo que inspiran tus bellísimos trabajos. Te dedico este pequeño fic con mucho cariño, riquiña ;)  
**

 **,-**

* * *

,-

 **MyOpic Slave**

,-

Ella cerraba la puerta del sótano-trastero con llave, tarareando una canción con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin duda, alquilar ese minúsculo recinto, provisto sólo con un cuarto con una diminuta ventana alta y un pequeño baño, ha sido una decisión acertada para ella.

 _-"Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo..."_ \- canturreaba feliz. Es media tarde de domingo, así que ha salido únicamente por provisiones al supermercado cercano; pues el fin de semana fue largo e intenso. Había avisado a los suyos que ese fin de semana lo pasaría fuera, aunque realmente el trastero está a un par de kilómetros de su casa familiar. Deja una de las pizzas congeladas encima del microondas, mientras las latas, el agua, la fruta y los zumos reposarán en el frigobar de al lado.

Por una módica renta mensual, ella puede retirarse a ese refugio lejos del ruido exterior y las interrupciones. En sólo veinte metros cuadrados, contando el diminuto baño; ha podido instalar su restirador, su flexo, y su material de dibujo perfectamente ordenado en una cajonera. También tiene una caja de metal donde archiva sus trabajos.

 _-Espero que nada se haya movido de su sitio, ¿eh?-_ pregunta en todo burlón, aparentemente a nadie.

Nadie entra en su recinto privado si no es invitado por ella, y de hecho, sólo otra persona sabe de la existencia del estudio. Una repisa con microondas y espacio para comer, una silla, unos pocos trastos y una cama individual, completan la austera equipación del sitio. Y un minicomponente, muy importante; pues a ella le encanta la música y se inspira mejor escuchando a artistas de lo más dispar: de Haggard a Pandora.

Así está perfecto para ella. De esta forma, puede dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, en un lugar discreto y seguro. En su pequeña burbuja de hormigón, donde se siente libre de prejuicios y presiones; sus manos se mueven ágiles, dando vida a preciosas fantasías en escala de grises que nacen de su mente despierta, habitada por hermosas criaturas de personalidad intensa.

 _-Listo, es hora de volver a trabajar-_ comenta con un suspiro, mientras se va quitando la ropa hasta que queda como su madre la trajo al mundo, dejándose sólo las balerinas negras.

Con aparente despreocupación, da un mordisco a una jugosa manzana que acaba de limpiar en el lavabo; y arrastrando la banqueta, se sienta en su mesa de dibujo para continuar con su última creación. Toma un lápiz de su cajón, sabiendo perfectamente cuál quiere. También saca la masking-tape, su brocha y el borrador, herramienta indispensable para una perfeccionista como ella.

Sonríe satisfecha de tener todo en orden, y se dispone a dibujar de nuevo. Acomoda la lámpara del flexo, y retoma los trazos. El dibujo está quedando maravilloso, con las proporciones correctas, la expresión adecuada y las emociones bien retratadas. De cualquier manera, cada cierto tiempo gira la cabeza para inspirarse, y cada vez que lo hace, se estremece.

Stear está frente a ella. Sentado en cuclillas en el suelo... atado. Desnudo. Y con una erección más que evidente.

 _-¿T...te queda mucho... amor? Casi me da un infarto de verte así y no poder hacerte nada_... -pregunta el joven, tembloroso y bañado en sudor por la excitación.

Ella no contesta, pero tira del cordón atado al collar de cuero que luce su amante. Stear lo entiende como un toque de disciplina, que le provoca un ligero dolor y aumenta su excitación. Maldice para sus adentros, esta mujer es capaz de castigarlo de nuevo si lo escucha. Y maldice de nuevo, porque le encanta ser su esclavo. Sonríe apretando los dientes por la frustración, pues siente que si ella no se da prisa, se correrá encima.

La chica parece adivinar la desesperación del joven, y despreocupadamente sigue dibujando, mientras con el pie juguetea con la correa del collar de piel. Ella empieza a pensar en lo divertido que sería alargar un poco más la pequeña tortura, cuando por el minicomponente empieza a escucharse una conocida melodía.

Sí, esa es su canción favorita. Él lo sabe y con gran esfuerzo -la erección y excitación no satisfechas lo tienen consumido- comienza a canturrear con una vocecita apenas audible, pero en perfecto inglés. Aquella canción de Queen, en la que se alaba a las chicas entraditas en carnes, que a Stear le encantan.

Ella, mirándole a los ojos, se levanta y la banqueta de dibujo cae al suelo. Recoje la correa del collar y tira de ella haciendo que Stear pierda el equilibrio. De estar en cuclillas, cae de espaldas al suelo y sus gafas saltan de su cara. Al estar atado, no puede cogerlas. Da igual, por fin le será permitido el acceso a ese tibio y húmedo rincón. Se acomoda como puede, aunque aun no encuentra bien su sitio cuando ella se deja caer encima de él, proporcionando a ambos un placer exquisito, que la chica complementa con sus manos acariciando el pecho masculino; sin soltar la correa y tirando de ella cada pocos segundos un poco más. Finalmente, sus bocas quedan a escasa distancia, y un desesperado Stear levanta la cabeza para besarla con ferocidad.

Comienza un enérgico vaivén sensual, cuando se oye un crujido en el suelo. Ella ha aplastado las gafas de él con su zapato, y las ha roto.

Stear se despega de los dulces y henchidos labios de Martha sólo para relamerlos un poco, y adelantarse a la posible disculpa de ella.

 _-Da igual, preciosa. Tengo otras gafas de recambio en el maletín._

Ella le mira apasionadamente a los ojos, pero la respuesta es la que menos esperaría Stear.

 _-Ehm... no recuerdo haberte preguntado nada..._

Y aprovechando que ella abría la boca para rebatirle, él vuelve a besarle intensamente. Martha amasa el cuerpo de su amante con loca ansiedad, aprovechando que él sigue atado de manos, aunque siente cómo su cuerpo masculino se mueve rítmicamente, en consonancia con su poderosa penetración. Es como si quisiera introducirse por completo y quedarse para siempre dentro de ella.

En pocos minutos, la llama ardiente que forman los dos cuerpos unidos se consume, entre jadeos y un éxtasis mutuo y avasallador. Ambos sonríen satisfechos y enamorados.

Martha ha decidido que es suficiente "castigo" y tras bajarse de la improvisada y ardiente montura que forma Stear, le desata las manos. Pobre criatura, no lo vio venir.

Stear saltó sobre ella, y con los ojos entrecerrados por la pasión, la arrastró a la cama. Sorprendentemente, mientras la besaba y tocaba, volvía a estar erecto. Sonrió como un depredador, al notar el sobresalto de ella, y se deslizó dentro de ella con facilidad. Ahora que le toca a él mandar, lo primero que hace es sujetar con una mano las de ella, encima de su cabeza. Lo siguiente, hacerle el amor con desesperado furor; en efecto, el episodio de dominación lo ha puesto más caliente que de costumbre.

Cuando todo termina, entre respiraciones entrecortadas, sudores y besos fugaces, él acaricia el cabello negro de esa mujer que tanto adora, y con ternura se confiesa.

 _-Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Estoy seguro, te amaré siempre... ¿me dejarás hacerlo?_

Ella se siente abrumada con semejante declaración, Martha no es una chica que exprese sus sentimientos con facilidad; no es abierta y sociable como Stear. Pero por él vale la pena ser expresiva y, rompiendo sólo un poco sus barreras, atina a contestar.

 _-Yo también te quiero... mucho._

Y él supo que ella no iba a decirle más, aunque eso ya era bastante. Ahora toca ducharse, vestirse, hacer la cena juntos y volver a casa por separado, a sus vidas normales. Ella, a su trabajo en el hospital. Stear, a sus proyectos en el despacho de ingeniería robótica que dirige.

Es lo mejor. Él entiende que su chica necesita saberse respetada en sus reservas y silencios, y que necesita su espacio -físico y emocional- de tranquilidad y seguridad. No le preocupa: cuando se sienta preparada, ella le hará una señal; y los dos anunciarán al mundo que están juntos y completamente enamorados.

 _-Hasta pronto, Martha. He pedido un taxi para ti, y no ha de tardar. Me llamarás cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿verdad?_

Como respuesta, recibe un apenas perceptible gesto de asentimiento por parte de ella.

Camino a la puerta y mientras se ajusta las gafas de recambio, Stear echa un vistazo al trabajo que Martha hizo, y que por estar a su lado no guardó. Ella no suele enseñarle sus trabajos, pero esta vez se ha descuidado. Es un retrato de él mismo, en la postura de sumisión en que su amada lo ha tenido un par de horas. Lo contempla extasiado -y su cuerpo responde con rápida erección-, tanto por la belleza del mismo, como por los dulces momentos que evoca.

Sonríe complacido, la mira, y se da cuenta de que ella también le está sonriendo, reclinada en la cama donde han sido uno solo. Él lanza un beso a Martha, un guiño con el que ella ríe de nuevo.

Y Stear se marcha tranquilo y feliz, porque ahora está seguro de que ella lo llamará.

 **FIN**

 **©Stear's Girl  
**

,-

* * *

,-

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.


End file.
